


【tincan】头发（2）

by orange_chen



Category: tincan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_chen/pseuds/orange_chen
Kudos: 10





	【tincan】头发（2）

三

Tin有着不为人知的癖好，他喜欢看人的脚踝。所以与其说他是个足控，不如说他是个脚踝控。

tin在他二十二岁那年遇到了四岁的Can，小孩儿低头坐在台阶上晃着脚，就是这么一双细嫩脚踝也在他心里荡来荡去，顺着往上，又似乎能闻到那双白腿上的奶香味。

那双腿与他记忆中熟悉而陌生的重叠，直直戳中了他心底最不愿暴露开的伤疤，可同时，伤疤中迸出了一颗嫩芽。于是他接走了can，获得了一整颗奶糖；他给can穿上漂亮的蓬蓬裙，包上了一张精美糖纸。

他原本只是想好好呵护他的洁净，可不知从何时开始，自己的想法逐渐变质，坚守着的东西开始腐坏变得不堪一击。

他想要得到完完整整的can，从里到外。

Tin忘情地啃咬着脚踝上那块凸起的骨，在最心爱的部位留下属于他的记号后顺着小腿往上落下一串串细密的吻，直至大腿根部。

大腿内侧的肉本就柔软细腻得多，tin下巴的细碎胡渣再加上重重的吮吸，让can是又羞又痒又痛，可任他怎么喊，daddy都不回他一句。

是因为嘴巴在做更重要的事？

这样的想法让can整个身子都燥热了起来，因为过分害羞还微微发起了颤，活像一株含羞草。可这棵含羞草被生生拨开了绿叶，想遮住自己却无能为力。

“啊~daddy~”胸前的红果被咬住，舌尖在深色乳晕上来回打着转，甜腻而婉转的嘤咛从喉间洒出，颗粒质感的嗓音落到tin的耳膜鼓舞着他加快手上的动作。

Tin想起can曾哭着扑向他怀里，委屈地问他：“为什么我的胸那么小？”tin不记得自己当时如何回答，他只知道他让can笑眯了眼，擦去了他眼角半干的泪痕。

Can的胸，can的每一处都是最柔软而美好的。

撕开can最后一层薄纱底裤，半硬的粉色跃入眼底，tin呼吸停滞一秒，兀的向上含住了can同样粉嫩的唇，手也不停歇，揉搓着can下体的那根。

Can是朵未开苞的花儿，正等着他来采摘。松开已被他咬的红肿的唇时，can的舌尖还勾着挽留，是娇嫩的花瓣黏住了他，tin又俯下身去舔了一口柔软的舌尖，can就跟触电般的缩回了小舌，咬着下唇羞的直哼哼。

这样的can简直可爱至极，尤其是他用沾满润滑液的手指探向更柔嫩的隐秘之处时，小脸涨得通红又憋着不肯出声的样子，更叫他欲罢不能，产生了想要看更多的恶趣味。

不过更好看的样子可不是自己的几根手指卖力搅弄就能获得的。

就要按捺不住下身的欲望给女儿破处了，这朵纯白的话就应该由他来染上其他色彩。

“daddy带你真正成人。”他又说了一遍。

跳动着的失控的欲望就应该被紧致的湿软的穴口包裹，一插入底的快感让他似初生的婴儿，被呵护在羊水里般的舒适与安心，循着本能挺动着腰肢，想让身下人泄出更多美妙的呻吟。

可can只觉得从难耐到了下身撕裂般的疼痛，他哭了起来，泪水打湿了蒙眼的领带，整个人也抽抽噎噎发起了抖。

Tin心疼极了，安抚性的亲亲脸蛋，亲亲嘴唇，再把手上和眼睛上的束缚一并解开，揉了揉手腕，吻了吻眼皮。

刚睁眼的时候眼前模糊不清，can瘪了瘪嘴，压下daddy的脖颈求一个让他感觉舒服的亲亲，眼角却还是会因为疼痛而不停泛着生理泪水。

很快的，tin在他耳边隐忍的沉重呼吸让can放松了下来，他睁开水蒙蒙的眼，在tin耳边轻唤：“daddy……嗯……想要……”

于是狂风骤雨般的抽插接踵而至，过快的速度让can来不及反应痛感，就迅速被火热的快感包围。

手撑在can两侧，头发丝戳着他的手，铺散在洁白枕头上的乌黑秀发如同一张巨大的网，把他们俩套了进去，陷在这一方小天地中，他们都甘愿困在这张网里用最原始的方式诉说着对彼此不伦的爱意。Tin凑上前猛嗅了一口，撩过一缕缠在自己的无名指，给自己进行一场隐形仪式，他要把can牵在身边，永远不许离开。

“can，宝贝，我爱你！”

像是要得到答案，tin动作的速度慢了下来，初尝快感的can迫切地想得到更多，主动抬了抬自己的腰。

“daddy……嗯，can也爱你呐……”这朵含苞待放的花儿，终是为他而开。而这朵花儿只会留在悉心灌溉他的人身边。

Tin在这场不伦性爱中得到的快感更多是心理上的，特别是听着can在他耳边一声一声叫喊着daddy，便抑制不住的兴奋。

他抱着can，在他身上低吼，爆发出原始兽类最基本的渴求，他想要的，比这多更多，无论做多少次他都觉得不够。

“can是daddy的对不对？can永远不要离开daddy好不好？”他还需要一个承诺。

“can，can只有daddy一个，can永远，都不会离开daddy的……”他想要的承诺，can一定会兑现。

后半夜的can被欺负的惨了，叫唤着让daddy停下，可又被顶弄地如临云端，忘了之前daddy答应的“最后一次”。

他数不清这是几个最后一次了，也数不清daddy覆在他身侧说了多少遍“我爱你”，更数不清自己究竟又主动索取了几次。

他只知道自己尝到的快感是做任何其他的事情不能相比的，更何况，是和自己唯一的、挚爱的daddy做这样的亲密事……

他愿意的，daddy要什么他都愿意给的，只要daddy可以一直陪在他身边。

四

“can，你还好吧？”两天没去学校，还没等他坐下，同桌就靠过来嘘寒问暖。

“没事的，就是，就是有点发烧。”耳尖顿时冒红，can假装收拾书包掩饰自己撒谎后的局促。

“等等，can，我感觉你今天有点不一样哎。”同桌的眼睛在他身上来回扫了几下看了个遍。

Can被盯得发慌，寻思着是不是被看出来自己身上还未消掉的红印，可自己早上明明照着镜子确认过裸露的皮肤上没有了呀。

“有，有吗？”他往后退了一点，有些心虚地把别在耳后的碎发勾到前面，试图遮住整个脸。

“嗯……说不上来是哪里不一样，就是感觉你更好看了！就是那种，那种……”同桌突然想到了合适的形容词，“啊！更有女人味了！”

不等can回答，同桌又自顾自说了下去：“早知道我给你买口红了，送什么娃娃啊！”

“口红？”can刚摊开书本，转头就看到同桌趴在桌上一脸的后悔。

“对呀对呀！你不是成年了么，就应该送点成熟的东西，只涂润唇膏的话没有涂口红好看呐！”

尽管同桌说的时候can没过多在意，可一想到中午会见到daddy，就觉得自己应该和之前有些变化了，要是自己涂了口红，daddy会不会觉得好看呢？

成熟女人的魅力对任何女孩都有致命吸引力。Can想，他已经不是个幼稚的小女孩了，他是女人了呀！

想到这里can突然红了脸，加快了去商店的脚步。

可can从来都不懂这方面的知识，这样的美妆店他还是第一次来。只是一个口红，为什么还有这么多色号？can觉得自己打开了新世界的大门，掉进了红色系的漩涡。

正当can徘徊在五颜六色的口红中拿不定主意选择哪款时，一只骨节分明的手递上了一支印着可爱水蜜桃的圆头口红。

“这支口红应该会很适合你。”男生见他眨着圆圆的豆豆眼一脸无措的样子，轻轻笑了一声，打开圆盖，将口红旋了出，于是水蜜桃的甜味便溢了出来。

“啊，这个……”can觉得有些不好意思，两只手紧抓着裙摆，他可没有和男生交往的经验，一时间不知道该如何回答。

“你不用觉得不自在，我只是看你站了很久，好像不知道选什么，就自作主张推荐了一下，你不会介意吧？”男生扬了扬手上的口红，散发出了更多诱人的水蜜桃味。

细小的透白手腕被男生握在手心，握着的人私心捏了捏，另一只手将口红涂在can的手腕上帮他试色，红粉色显得can本就白皙的皮肤更加亮白，can抽过自己的手腕看了看，又凑上去闻了闻。

“怎么样，这个颜色好看吧。”男生朝can更走近一步，“不过最好还是涂在嘴巴上，才更能看出来这个颜色适不适合你。”

不等can拒绝，男生就低下头抬起手，将口红覆在了can小巧的薄唇。

Can有些紧张，他不敢去看面前人的脸，这让他有一种紧迫感，浑身不自在，不过他也没动，怕自己一动，就辜负了人家的好意。

看着他闪躲的眼神，男生露出一个得逞的笑，故意放慢了手上的速度，装作认真地涂，只是心里早就起了歪心思。

等男生终于涂好了口红，can赶紧后退一步松了口气，他眨巴着圆溜溜的眼睛，由于刚才的神经过度紧绷，眼睫毛忽闪忽闪打着颤，他抿了抿突然覆盖的一层，将水蜜桃的甜在他唇上化开，男生见can这一副纯真懵懂的样子，心脏漏了一拍。

原本接近can只是为了挑战，毕竟can的爸爸——tin mettanun可没人轻易敢惹，纵然喜欢can的男生很多，也从来没有人去真正追求。而他在周围朋友的起哄之下，选择接受这个看起来颇有难度的挑战。

不过，他刚才，好像确实有点喜欢can了。

“谢谢你啊，要不是你我都不知道选什么好了。”can照了照面前的镜子，朝有些愣神的男生笑了笑，可爱的小虎牙就在粉红色的唇下若影若现。

“没事，我送你回去吧。”男生咽了口口水，很快反应过来，露出个无害的微笑。

“哎，不用啦，有人来接我的。”

原本男生想把口红买下送给can，却没拗过他。

看着can离去的身影，他磨搓了几下下巴，反正之前的礼物can也收了，来日方长嘛。


End file.
